tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Armor Charge
Plot A villain makes an unexpected arrival on Earth to find Crystals of power and gems as well called Energems he searches high and low but finds out the Energems belong to Earths Hero's Power Rangers Dino Charge and the Crystals of the Armor Fighters he sends his minions and henchmen to recover them from the Hero's and eventually recovers a much greater power source the Lion Warrior Buckle and the rangers and hero's must stop him at all costs and retrieve theBuckle Armor Fighters (Dragon-Hero) Dragon Hero: Matt Morris Devices: Dragon Fire Armor, Armor Tracker Gear: Armor Core Weapon: Pyro Daggers, Pyro Bow, Dragon Blade Vehicle: Hero Glider Weapon Move: Dragon Claw ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Inferno Fist Eagle-Hero Eagle Hero: Toby Cavanaugh Devices: Wind Eagle Armor, Armor Tracker Gear: Armor Core Weapon: Wind Gauntlet (crossbow mode), Wind Gauntlet (Blade Mode), Twin Eagle Talon Rods Vehicle: Hero Glider Weapon Move: Sky Strike ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Tornado Kick Rhino-Hero Rhino Hero: Jordan Jones Devices: Water Rhino Armor, Armor Tracker Gear: Armor Core Weapon: Rhino Shield, Tidal Spear Vehicle: Hero Glider Weapon Move: Hurricane Edge ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Tidal Slam Tiger-Hero Tiger Hero: Spencer Hastings Devices: Tiger Earth Armor, Armor Tracker Gear: Armor Core Weapon: Tiger Blade, Gaia Claws Vehicle:Hero Glider Weapon Move: Tremor Burst ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Terra Edge Wolf-Hero Wolf Hero: Daniel Rosen Devices: Wolf Ice Armor, Armor Tracker Gear: Armor Core Weapon: Ice Baton, Wolf Axe Vehicle: Hero Glider Weapon Move: Ice Wave ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Ice Barrage Dino Charge Rangers (Dino Charge Red) Dino Charge Red Ranger: Tyler Navarro Geear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: T-Rex Smasher Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: T-Rex Zord Ranger: Tyrannosaurus Rex Red Ranger in Roll Call: Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red Energem: Red Energem Dino Charge Black Dino Charge Black Ranger: Chase Randall Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Para Chopper Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Para Zord Ranger: Parasaurus Black Ranger in Roll Call: Parasaur Power Ranger Black Energem: Black Energem Dino Charge Blue Dino Charge Blue Ranger: Koda Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Stego Shield Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Stego Zord Ranger: Stegosaurus Blue Ranger in Roll Call: Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue Energem: Blue Energem Dino Charge Green Dino Charge Green Ranger: Riley Griffin Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Raptor Claw Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Raptor Zord Ranger: Velociraptor Green Ranger in Roll Call: Velociraptor Power Ranger Green Energem: Green Energem Dino Charge Pink Dino Charge Pink Ranger: Shelby Watkins Gear: Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Charger, Dino Com Weapon: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher/Blaster Signature Weapon: Tricera Drill Vehicle: Dino Cycle Zord: Tricera Zord Ranger: Triceratops Pink Ranger in Roll Call: Triceratops Power Ranger Pink Energem: Pink Energem Armor Cores * Fire Armor Core * Water Armor Core * Wood Armor Core * Earth Armor Core * Gold Armor Core Energems * Red Energem * Black Energem * Blue Energem * Green Energem * Pink Energem